


Forever and Always

by Misaki_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Tried, Light Angst, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, So sorry for more angst, Spoilers, it's apparently all I can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Kurenai/pseuds/Misaki_Kurenai
Summary: What is "normal"? "Normal" is something that he is not.He never intended to hurt you, but he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't beaten the game at this point, you should turn back.
> 
> Happy angst! (/^▽^)/ Amirite? O7O or rather, I tried, and I think I failed. But ever since I've beaten the game a long time ago, I've had this idea in my mind while listening to the Mystic Messenger ending song, "Like the Sun in the Sky". So I hope you enjoy this!

_**Forever and Always** _

**~~~~~~~~~~**

  
Ever since you began dating the cheerful and bright blonde gunner, your days have been filled with nothing but happiness.

Whenever the sleek and gorgeous Regalia pulled up the driveway and parked next to the gas pumps, your heart would leap out of joy. You would stop everything and dash towards the car, running into the arms of your boyfriend, Prompto. When the two of you were together, he would always make you smile and blush at the same time. Nothing makes him laugh more, than the look on your face when he recites cheesy, yet flirtatious lines from movies in your ears. He'd joke around when the other guys were near and even help you pull pranks on the Royal Highness. Just the sight of that messy blonde hair would make a smile appear on your lips. Every moment that you've spent with him, made you look forward to the next meeting.

However, through the period of time that you've been dating the gunner, you never once went on a proper date with him. There had been times when you were alone with him, but one or all of the guys would somehow interrupt the atmosphere, leaving you bitter.

Then, one day, you managed to steal Promoto away from the guys during one of their night visits to Lestallum. The bustling city had every street illuminated with prismatic lights in every corner. As Iris said, the bustling city becomes livelier once dusk strikes. All around you, you saw nothing but couples hand-in-hand, swarming the many shops and restaurants. Many held hands, hugged one another, wore matching outfits, and some were even kissing in public. Now that you think about it, the most romantic thing Prompto has ever done to you, was leaving a simple kiss on your temple during one camping experience. You puffed your cheeks in frustration, a habit that never left you as a child when you wanted something.

Before you could complain to the blonde, he speaks up, "Wow... there's a lot of couples out tonight. Wonder what's goin' on?"

Folding your arms across your chest, you fell silent and in thought, "... maybe there's some sort of _'couples only'_ event or something?"

"Hmmm... well, I've never honestly been on a date before... so I guess I fail on that part," the blonde sheepishly scratches the side of his cheek with his index finger.

You chuckled and took his leather gloved hand into yours with a wide grin, "It's okay! We can hold hands! That's what normal couples do! Besides, _this_ can be our date."

For a split second, you saw Prompto's face fall when you mentioned the word, _"normal"_. Then, his face immediately lifts as he nods and begins to swing your intertwined hands forward and back. Seeing him enthusiastic made you shrug off the reticent frown that you witnessed. Perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you since it was nighttime? You weren't certain, but you didn't want those negative thoughts to linger in your mind while spending time with your boyfriend. Looking at your connected limbs, you spotted a series of small black vertical lines peeking from his wristband. Your mouth opened to inquire about his marks, but his jubilant voice erupts as he points ahead.

"Whoa!! Check that out, __________!" your eyes followed the direction of his finger and your jaw hung at the sight of a ginormous chocobo inflatable in the center of the city. Apparently, tomorrow is Chocobo Day and the city folk are setting up the decorations ahead of time for convenience. Prompto held a tight grip on your hand and headed towards the scene, helter skelter in a heartbeat. You knew your boyfriend would never pass the chance to celebrate an appreciation day for his favorite animal. He resembled a child entering an amusement park for the first time. A small giggle escaped from your lips as the image came to you.

You couldn't ask him about those black lines, but chose to wait for the next time.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~_**

 

The next day, you encountered the prince and his two older guardians outside the Lestallum hotel. The muscular, raven haired man patted you on the shoulder and greeted you. He tossed you an unopened Cup Noodle container and said it was for breakfast. Soon, he began dashing away at full speed down the streets and out of sight. Then the brunet with glasses pushed his frames onto the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disapproval.

He takes the container from you, "My apologies. A young lady should have a more nutritional breakfast, not Cup Noodles. Have you eaten yet?"

You sheepishly moved your head from side to side.

"I see... well..." Ignis pulled out a protein bar from his pocket and handed it over to you, "It isn't much, but it should suffice... Now, if you'll excuse me... I have a nimrod to catch."

Within seconds, the brunet sprinted down the same street Gladiolus took with Godspeed. It sent a cold chill down your spine, just thinking about being on Ignis' bad side. After the riffraff, you found Noctis and asked about the location of his best friend as he replied nonchalantly, "He's sleeping in since we're staying for Chocobo Day. If you're willing to wake him up, go for it."

Like that, you made your way to the room they stayed in and opened the door as quietly as you could. Once inside, you found the blonde snoring peacefully under the blankets of the bed closest to the windows. With stealth and light steps, you approached his bed to see his adorable, freckle dusted, sleeping face. You lightly stroked his fluffy blonde hair with a loving smile. The only instances when you were able to see his sleeping face, were the times when you joined them on their camping trips. In this moment, he resembled a child more than ever with those adorable freckles. Soon, your eyes fell upon the same strange black lines on his right wrist. This time, it was fully exposed. Your eyes widened in shock.

It was a barcode.

 _'Who would have a barcode tattooed on their skin? There's not a possibility of Prompto being an assassin, is there?'_ , you questioned. You bit your bottom lip as you examined the black ink. He's always hid this with a wristband and gloves. _'Why would he need to hide this?'_ , you thought.

As you reached to touch the printed ink on his skin, you nervously swallowed the lump forming in your throat. The moment the tips of your fingers brushed his tattoo, Prompto's other hand roughly wraps around your wrist. Startled, you jumped but couldn't, since his hold of you kept you grounded. His grip tightened within seconds and it felt as if your bones were being crushed. Despite his lanky body, you never expected for him to be this strong. Wincing, you looked at the blonde to see his once aquamarine eyes transform to a pair of unsettling, glowing, vermillion lights. Those bright red dots for eyes reminded you of the Magitek Troopers that the Empire commands. The same empty shells of machines that you witnessed wreaking havoc upon Insomnia. It sent shivers down your spine. Prompto's once innocent face twisted like a wild beast as he snarls ferociously at you. It was as if he was possessed.

You could almost hear your bones crack. At this rate, he would snap your wrist in half if you don't do anything. Your eyes began tearing as you managed to shout, "P-Prompto, you're hurting me!..."

At the sound of your voice, the blonde snaps back to reality. He gradually releases his grip on you and his eyes reverts back to those sweet aquamarine orbs. The snarl was replaced with confusion, and the gunner blinked multiple times before scanning his environment. When his eyes met with your glossy orbs, realization and astonishment washes over his expression. He shuffles away from you and stands on the opposite side of his unkempt bed.

His hands covers his terrified face, "W-what did I do? Why did I do that?!"

A sorrowful and apologetic expression falls onto his features as he shakes his head, "I am so sorry!! I... I didn't... I didn't mean to do that! I..." he frantically tries to avoid your gaze as he clenches his gloved fists. His eyes then lands on your damaged wrist. A rouge color painted it as his handprint gradually began forming on your skin. Gasping, he couldn't believe himself for what he's done. Pools of tears sat on his eyes and his bottom lip began quivering in trepidation. If he stays in this room with you any longer, he feels that he may lose his sanity and may hurt you even more.

With a sharp inhale, he bows, "I'm sorry!" then he darts out the door, leaving you alone in the empty room.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~_**

  
Absentminded, you held your injured wrist with your other hand as you left the hotel. It was swollen and scarlet, with faint traces of fingers marking around your limb. Thoughts of Prompto's abrupt change, consumed your mind. You couldn't erase those intimidating red eyes, the excruciating pain felt on your wrist, or the beast-like snarling from your memories. Your wrist and your heart trembled as tears began obscuring your vision. Then, a tender hand rests on your shoulder, ripping you from your thoughts. Turning your head, your glossy eyes locked with the prince of Insomnia. His smile vanished the moment he saw you cradling your hurt wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" he gently held your damaged hand in his out of concern.

You didn't want to tell Noctis that his best friend--your boyfriend--caused your injury. It shouldn't be made as a bigger issue. Sniffling, you shook your head and gave a lie, "I tripped and fell on my hand while going down the stairs, it's fine."

"Doesn't look _'fine'_ to me," the raven haired boy remarks. "Hold still," then a brilliant blue light emits from his hands and covers your impaired limb. You've never witnessed Noctis' magic healing spells in person before. You were amazed at his talent as you could feel your bones gradually reshaping to its previous form. The bruises and fractions that should've permeated, ceased and eventually dissipated.

When your injury completely reversed, the prince opens his azure eyes and nods, "There. Your wrist should be back to normal."

Baffled, you blinked multiple times and poked your once damaged wrist. No pain. The coloration of your wrist matched the rest of your body. It was completely normal, as if nothing happened to it. You gazed at your arm in awe, "Wow... you're so cool! Thank you..."

The prince scoffs and crosses his arms, "I know I'm cool. You're welcome."

"If it weren't for you, I--"

"You can repay me, by buying me the newest fishing rod in the tackle shop down the street," Noctis cuts you off.

Speechless, you allowed his suggestion to sink in and reluctantly nodded. All this boy ever thinks about is fishing, food, and sleep. You gave in since, the prince healed your injury and headed towards the tackle shop with him.

Although the day was Chocobo Day, you couldn't find your affable blond boyfriend anywhere. It shouldn't be unexpected, considering the incident that involved him. You weren't aware of the sensitive issue that is his tattoo. Regret clouded your mind for allowing your curiosity run amok. You should be the one apologizing instead for that mistake. Because of you, Prompto ran away. If you were patient, maybe this wouldn't happen.

After spending your hard-earned Gil on the fishing rod that the prince ordered, his phone began ringing and you could hear Promoto's voice from the other side. His voice sounded somber, an offset from his usual chipper attitude. He mentioned something about taking on a bounty in the daytime before night arrives. Taken aback, the prince questioned his friend about the brusque request. A moment of silence follows and the raven haired boy sighs. Then, Noctis bids farewell and takes his leave from the store.

Something about their conversation seemed off. It felt as if the prince was being forced to go along. You wondered if Prompto made the request to avoid you. He didn't explain himself and left you in pain. _'Were those smiles and laughs a part of his mask?'_ , you thought.

Images of the incident flashed in your mind and you could feel the throbbing pain from your wrist, despite it physically vanishing from the magic spell. The hairs on your body stood at the sight of those hollow red eyes. As you cradled your once inflicted arm, you felt your chest pushing the air from your lungs. It frightened you to see those terror-inducing eyes on the person who you cherished the most. Your knees wobbled, your fingers twitched, and your whole body trembled as flashbacks of bad memories played into your mind. You wanted them to stop, to leave you alone, but they wouldn't.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~_**

  
Minutes extended to hours, to days, and quite possibly weeks. You lost count.

Ever since that incident in the Lestallum hotel, the prince and his three guardians haven't visited the city. After settling your emotions, you came to a conclusion to continue your feelings for Prompto. Even if he damages your bones or mars your body, you would still love him. With your resolve, you tried calling Prompto but his phone immediately went to voicemail during every attempt. When you dialed Noctis', Gladio's, or Ignis' numbers, they answered but never gave you any information about their blonde member.

Your heart ached each passing moment.

The constricting sensation in your chest squeezed tighter by the second. During the night, you were unaware of the tears you've shed onto your pillow from the misery. You couldn't recall any memories of crying, but your pillow would become soaked in those salty tears. He disappeared without saying _'goodbye'_. You regretted letting your curiosity loose when you touched Prompto's barcode. _'Why did you have to probe into his life?'_ , you thought. You never meant for your relationship with him to dissipate into ashes. Your only wish was to see and be with the man who you loved. It was a simple and selfish request, but it could never be fulfilled.

Those days glistening in joyous laughter and smiles, vanished into thin air.

You weren't able to live your life normally with Prompto on the brink of your mind. Every day, you would visit the outpost gas station and patiently wait for the Regalia to pull up, but to no avail. Iris began worrying about you, seeing you distraught and broken. She also attempted to call Gladiolus, but even her big brother wasn't giving her the answers to the problem at hand.

You could hear her shout at the top of her lungs from the hotel balcony, "__________ has been suffering ever since you guys left on Chocobo Day!! What happened to wishing Prompto and __________ happiness?! Is this what you call 'happiness'? Leaving her in the dark while she's crying?.... Is that it?.... You know, she can't even cry herself to sleep anymore! Are you really going to let this slide, big brother?.... And you can't do anything about it?.... You guys are completely idiots. If this keeps up, I'm going to hunt you guys down and I'll make Prompto come down here myself!" then she hangs up the phone and sighs in frustration.

You didn't expect for Iris to make that phone call for you, but she was your friend. The least she could do is comfort you and chastise her brother.  
Grateful, you felt the weight on your shoulders lift for a small moment. All of this screaming and crying would be for naught, if you can't find a way to resolve your relationship problem however. But what exactly can you do? No matter how much effort you put, Prompto will always avoid you. The boys are too preoccupied with their journey across Eos to make a small trip to Lestallum. The chances of them appearing in this city are slim. Hopeless, you prayed to the goddess Etro for strength, practically the only thing you can do in this situation.

As Iris places herself beside you on your bed, she grabs your hand reassuringly, "It's okay, __________. There are plenty of other guys in this world."

You puffed your cheeks and moved your head from side to side, "But there's only one special Prompto..." his name made your heart scream and ache.

Discontent with your pathetic display, the brunette huffs and slams her hand on your bed, "Hey!! Crying isn't going to solve your problems! You're not weak. The __________ I know would never let herself fall into depression like this."

There was truth in her words. Pursing your lips into a thin line, you reflected on your previous actions. Once upon a time, you smiled multiple times in a single day and laughed at almost every joke. However, those were the days when Prompto came to your life. He illuminated the dusk of your sorrows with that gleaming smile and open personality. You recalled one point when you were feeling down, Prompto attempted his best to look cool by leaping into the air with his gun in hand, and painfully landing on his behind. He rolled over on his stomach with one hand massaging his _"broken"_ tail bone and whined like a child. His adorable display of dorkiness made you snicker and lifted your mood. With those delightful moments, you concluded that you can't move past your feelings for Prompto.

What you despised the most, is being a hinderance to those around you. To keep Iris from worrying, you decided to agree with her and let her help you proceed with your life again. She suggested a dating app on your phone and to your surprise, many single men populated Lestallum as many as the women who rules the city. There was one man who seemed to fit your tastes: handsome, benevolent towards creatures, and only two years older than you.

After consulting with Iris, you were able to schedule a date with the man. Although you dolled yourself up and took extra care of your makeup, you weren't as elated as your best friend when you walked out of your room. Your heart and mind belonged somewhere else. You consented because you didn't want anyone to see your tears.

On the first date with that stranger, you gave empty laughs, smiles, and responses. You weren't present during the date; a hollow vessel took place instead. Nothing came to your thoughts. You were living a lie. Whenever you heard the man guffaw in his seat, it became your cue to tag along. You endured the date like a machine and ended the night with an exchange of phone numbers. You pitied the man. He's devoting time talking and falling in love with an emotionless doll, such as yourself. He doesn't deserve this treatment.

Soon, you found yourself going on another date with the same man. Once more, you perfected your makeup and picked a light dress for the evening. Staring at the mirror, you winced in abhorrence at your reflection. That isn't a person looking back at you; it's an empty doll peering into the depths of your soul. Swiveling on your heel, you made your way to the restaurant to meet your date.

This particular date held peculiarity. The man began grabbing your knee as he spoke, caressing your exposed skin, sending chills down your spine. You didn't know why his change in character occurred in the second date. His attempts at physical interaction made you excessively uncomfortable. Throughout dinner, his hand never stopped brushing against your knee under the table. Despite the unwanted contact, you kept a reposeful attitude and continued onto the next topic of conversation.

After leaving the restaurant, the man guided you along the outlook, where the meteorite glimmers the most during the night. He glued himself by your side, hovering his hand behind the midsection of your back. Your body gave you warning signs, but you wanted to let the man down gently. During the stroll however, his hand dropped lower and lower, until it reached the mounds of your behind. You shut your eyes and mentally prepared for the worst, when a voice you've missed, erupts.

"Hey!! Let her go!"

When the two of you turned to the source of the voice, your eyes began watering.

"Prompto!..." you gasped. The man who you least expected to arrive, appeared in front of your eyes. He abandoned you without any words. You believed that he disappeared from your side forever. At once, your tears overflowed with the emotions that dwelled inside your heart.

The messy blonde stomped towards the two of you, ripped the man's hand from your body, and glared at him. Although he was a few inches shorter than the man, Prompto's gaze shot bullets at his target, "Back off, man! Can't you see that she's uncomfortable?"

"And what's a shrimp like you gonna do about it?" the man scoffs.

"Oh, I'll show you," then the gunner sucker-punches the unsuspecting man with a right hook to the jaw. He follows up with a harsh jab to the stomach, knocking the wind out of the man. The man stumbles back and the blonde delivers the final blow to the former's nose, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

After dealing with the man, Prompto takes your hand and drags you to the rounded area of the outlook. In the center of the rounded platform, benches encircled the growing trees. It's the first time ever since the incident in the hotel, that he's appeared in front of you. Your heart raced by being with the blonde gunner again. You opened your mouth to express your gratitude, but he began first.

"I didn't come back here for you," he kept his lonesome back on you as his eyes dropped onto the ground. "We needed a place to stay for the night, and Lestallum was the closest... I just happened to pass by when I saw you."

His words inhibited no interest. Taken aback by his indifferent attitude, you tried to speak, "Prompto, I--"

"DON'T!!" he raised his voice with clenched fists, unsteadily quivering from anxiety. Startled, you jumped from his sudden outburst and shrunk back. The outraged blonde glares at you with menacing eyes that once held purity, "Don't thank me. Don't tell me that you're grateful. Don't tell me anything! We're through and that's that!"

Stepping forward, you reached out to the gunner, "But why? You won't give me a reason and you expect me to go along with it?"

"Please... it's for your own good..." his blue eyes held nothing but anguish as he pleaded.

You laughed at those words. _'For your own good,'_ you repeated in your mind. The time you spent crying in seclusion was _'for your own good'_. The knife piercing and carving your heart from the depression was also _'for your own good,'_ you suppose. Prompto leaving without any explanation, left a scar on your heart more than anything.

You argued, "And why do I not have a say in this? It's my safety, I can decide what's best for me!"

"No you don't, okay?!" he snapped back as he turned his head to face you, "You can't be in danger because of me. If you stay with me any longer, I'll... I'll end up hurting you again, don't you know? I... I can't control myself when I'm with you... my brain goes blank when I see you... when you smile... I... I want to see more..." he tightly gripped his gloved fists to the point where one could hear the leather material rub against itself.

As he bit his bottom lip, he returns his attention to you, "Because I can't control myself, I left you alone in Lestallum... you can be happier here without me."

Frustration rose from your chest. Those weren't the answers you wanted to hear. He evaded the question once again. Your cheeks reddened as you yelled, "What's the real reason why you left me?! You can't leave me here without an explanation!"

"I'm leaving you because I don't want you to suffer being with me!!" Prompto raises his voice again. He keeps his eyes away from you, as he inhales and exhales to settle his emotions.

Heaving a sigh, he refuses to delve deeper into his true intentions for you. He wants you remember him as the person standing in front you, the man who made you smile with his pictures, and the one who gave you all of the love in his heart. With this world infested with overwhelming and relentless daemons, it's uncertain if today or tomorrow may be when he draws his last breath. He only desires your true happiness in this muck-consumed world.

You refused to accept his words and replied in a reassuring tone, "I don't suffer any sort of pain when I'm with you," the gunner returns his gaze to you, tears streaming from his face before he wipes them with the back of his hand.

A small chuckle escapes from you, "What I am suffering from, is the uncontrollable urge to smile when I'm with you. You've brought me happiness and I've never showed you how grateful I am because of you.... Whatever your secret is, I will accept it. My feelings for you will never change, no matter what happens."

His eyes widen at the sound of your words. _'No matter what'?_ , he repeats in his mind. Then, if he reveals his dark secret, you will still love him? Will you continue to smile at him, like before? What did he do to deserve your kindness? He acted like an idiot and a goofball near you. It was the only way he could think of, to appear _"normal"_ to others. If people discovered his secret, they would cast him aside and become intimidated by him. Would you react in the same way?

No, he doesn't want to know.

Shaking his head, he steps back, "No... I don't know if it's the right time to tell you..."

"Please, tell me," you wanted to relieve him of the burden of the secret, "if I could understand you more, I--"

"NO!! You don't understand! You shouldn't understand me!" he shrinks back with teary eyes, "I'm different than you!"

Scoffing, you couldn't believe your ears, "How are you different? You're as warm as any person living in Lestallum!"

Upon your reaction, the blonde explodes, "I'm an MT! I don't deserve to be loved! I don't deserve to love!" his outburst startles you, ceasing your movements. He stares at you with those puffy and glossy aquamarine orbs.

Stepping back, he tries his best to maintain a distance from you and shakes his head, "Those mechanical, artificial, and soulless soldiers that the Empire uses, are what I am. I'm not like you, __________. Why can't you see that? I'm an empty shell. I don't have a soul. I'm a weapon created for destruction. I only take orders," the blonde crumbles to his knees onto the ground and hangs his head in shame.

"Please... before I do anything else, leave. Leave and forget me... before I give you even more pain..."

Your body refused to comply with Prompto's wish. You didn't care about his origins. It didn't stop your feelings for him. He raised his head to see you, standing in the same spot and shaking your head. Clicking his tongue, he materializes his pistol into his hand and directs it towards your leg.

Pools of tears sat on his eyes as his voice shook, "I told you, to leave. If you don't go right now..." he inhales through his teeth, "... I'll shoot your leg, and you know that I never miss my targets."

You refused again and took a few steps closer, "I know that you're trying to protect me by keeping me away from you. This isn't you, you know that."

"If you know that I'm trying to protect you, then go! Why do you keep coming towards me?! You deserve to be happy without a machine like me!" he sniffs as tears began to obscure his vision.

His body trembles from the distraught emotions inside him. Holding the gun steady became a challenge to him now. He wanted to cry into your warm and open arms, but he believed that there was no chance of that happening. Of all the people in the world, you chose _him_ to love; a dork, a loser, a worthless being. You couldn't have made an even bigger mistake, he thought. He knew that he should've kept his distance from you, but his greediness grew each time he spent time with you. It pierced his artificial heart with a dagger, just thinking about you smiling without him.

As you took slow and careful steps towards the gunner, you tried to reach out to him with words, "I always come back to you because I love you. It doesn't matter what you are, I will always love you."

"STOP IT!!" the sound of gunfire follows after Prompto's roar, making you freeze.

The bullet had hit the cement ground a few centimeters from your toes. Every hair on your body stood in terror as a sudden chill crawled down your spine. Your life could end at any moment, but you swallowed the lump in your throat and continued moving forward. You were prepared to lay your life on the line to help Prompto. He brings his hands to his head and those tears on his eyes fell onto his jeans.

"I'm just a fake!! You... you don't need me! Stop treating me like I'm human!... stop..." he choked on his words, rubbing his eyes from the hot tears streaming down his cheeks, "stop... saying that you love me..."

You finally made it to Prompto and knelt down, wrapping your arms around his fragile body. You held him tenderly as if he was a delicate child, and reassured him by tightening the embrace.

As you stroked the back of his head, you spoke to him with a calm voice, "No matter what you do, I'll always be here for you. So what if you're not human? You're still you, and the _'you'_ who I've fallen in love with, is the one I'm with right now."

His hands tightly gripped the back of your top and he buried his face into your shoulder, "Why are you so kind? I can't push you away, no matter how hard I try..."

A smile forms on your lips as you rub the blonde's back. You could feel his tears staining your clothes and chuckled.

"I love you," he muffles through your clothes and his choked tears. "I really... _really_ , love you."

"And I will always love you, _forever and always_."


End file.
